The transition...
Chapter one: Prologue It is a sad day for pirates in the Caribbean. The Brittish have advanced and are beginning to regain control of the seas, Jolly Roger's undead army have been converting pirates to their ever growing cause through those blasted Keg Runners, and the East India Trading Company have formed a proper alliance with their undead locals. With nowhere to run or hide, pirate numbers have began dropping, with their only defense being small guilds such as I N F E R N O and Caribbean Curse there to stop their advance. Slowly, the opposing three armies move in on our pirate heroes, Sarah Darkmonger, Eric Ironhound, Kriss Wild Wolf and Geoffery. One of the three would need to make a diversion. They all hopped on their ships.... Wolf on his "Lightning Wolf" along with Sarah with her brig ( Was it a brig? ) that somehow never manages to stay afloat for long, and Eric's War Sloop. They load up their Keg Shot and Fury Shot and prepare to sail through the armies as fast as they can, hoping that they'd all make it... Sarah was the first to volunteer for the distraction. Her brig was strong and fast enough to be able to grab the enemies' attention and make a break for it. Meanwhile, Geo, Wolf and Eric would make their escape. It all seemed perfect at the time... Sarah moves into position and charges right at the nearest Man O' War she can find, fires a bit of chain shot at it's sails ( just enough to grab it's attention. ) and begins her escape behind Cuba. Their plan was to meet back up at the new land pirates had found known as the "Burning Seas", known after it's incredible high death-rate due to privateering. Meanwhile, Kriss beckons over the sound of the wind for Eric to begin their part of the plan, to sail away through all the chaos Sarah stirred up. They begin making their break for it when... BAM! A sudden, unmistakeable sound of a ship's mast cracking booms through the air, as all factions frantically look around to see what ship had recieved First Blood.... Little did anyone know that day that Sarah had just had an unlucky confrontation with the Queen Anne's Revenge on it's farewell plunder. As Sarah's ship sinks to the deep, Eric and Kriss ( And Geo ) quickly make their escape through uncharted territory, hoping to meet up with Sarah at the so called, "Cat Island". Alas, after a week-long journey to Cat Island, after a bit of looking around, they were unable to find Sarah. They began asking around and eventually found the town's governor and asked if he had heard any news.... "Bah, you three sure aren't quick to catch on, are ye? The Moonraker Nemesis was sunk a week ago near Cuba!" And with that horrible bit of news, Eric, Kriss and Geo were forced to start a new pirating career, one that contained dangers and riches that they couldn't have seen coming....... -Eric Ironhound, former Caribbean Curse member. ---- Chapter Two: Eve After a bit of mourning and time at the local Tavern, Kriss and Eric decide to go off alone to explore this new ocean that fate had layed out before them. Little did they know that in this part of the world, the water is so deep that if your ship is sunk, you will not be able to swim down with your "Lucky Snorkel" and salvage your ship. If you sink, your ship is sunk for good.... It didn't take them long to discover this first hand. After having been sunk and put in the nearest jail ( luckily they were put in the same cell ) they heard a very, very loud sigh come from the nearby cell to the right of their's. Kriss peered over the small hole in the wall the guards had neglected to fill in and said, "Ahoy! Why are you in this here cell, lassy?" Eric just sat there and said to Kriss, "Kriss, is that REALLY necessary?" Kriss answered back cleverly in a whispery tone, "Shhh! This is our ticket out of here!" and then turned back to the hole. "Hey ah, you don't mind to have any sort of sharp object on ye, do ya?" Eve responded in a very bored tone, "Welp I've been trying to sharpen this 'ere rock. You can have it I suppose." Kriss moved over to the door with a wink to Eric and then attempted to smash the lock off the door with the rock... It took a while, but it eventually worked. He then exited the cell, moved to Eve's and smashed hers open. "Thanks mate. Say, are you in need of a ride to Cat Island? I have an extra ship I like to keep 'round here and I could take ya." And with that, Eve became the new Sarah. -Eric Ironhound, former Caribbean Curse member. ---- Chapter Three: Peter.